This invention generally relates to environmental containment equipment, and more particularly, to portable containment equipment that can be safely and readily deployed at remote locations.
Environmental accidents, toxic chemical spills, and testing to support treaty verification inspections are examples of situations where chemical and biological testing may be required at remote sites. Investigators at these sites often perform tests and acquire evidence with limited reliable information on the makeup or concentrations of the possible hazardous substances. At these sites, many tests are performed in the open air, or with improvised engineering controls, thereby relying on wind direction and individual physical protection for their own safety. The availability of safe, reliable, and efficient containment vessels, such as glove boxes and fume hoods, for conducting on-site environmental tests would help to protect the investigators and preserve the evidentiary value of the collected materials and the on-site tests.
Examples of gloveboxes, fume hoods, chemical analyzer cabinets, containment vessels, isolation housings, and related enclosures are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,736 (Van Der Waaij, et. al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,597 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,627 (Landy); U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,146 (Gheri); U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,231 (Schaarschmidt); U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,951 (Pruchon); U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,098 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,065 (Barney); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,558 (Thomas). Further examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,360 (Wright); U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,547 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,376 (Doig); U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,957 (Diccianni); U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,427 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,336 (Joyce); U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,112 (Strieter); U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,791 (Long); U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,525 (Nickerson); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,765 (Henry, et. al.), which is assigned to the U.S. Army.
The present invention is directed to a portable containment system consisting of a modular glovebox apparatus and self-contained filter system that can be readily transported and deployed.
The modular glovebox apparatus includes a storage container for the glovebox for storing the glovebox when not in use. When the modular glovebox apparatus has been moved to an intended site, the glovebox is deployed by opening the storage container. The storage container comprises a base section and a removable cover, wherein the base section has upper and lower surfaces and the glovebox is mounted on the upper surface of the base. The cover has a top portion and sidewalls depending therefrom to define an opening at the bottom of the cover.
The glovebox unit has top and bottom surfaces, front and rear walls, and first and second sidewalls, wherein the sidewalls have openings formed therein for access to the interior of the glovebox. The glovebox includes a first module releasably secured to the first sidewall of the glovebox for covering the opening in the first sidewall and for providing a means for introducing items into and removing items from the interior of the glovebox, wherein the first module has a body portion and a flange extending therefrom for surrounding and sealing the opening in the first sidewall. When not in use, the first module has a storage position where the body portion of the first module is positioned in the interior of the glovebox through the opening in the first sidewall and where the flange is secured to the first sidewall. When the glovebox is in use, the first module has an operative position where the body portion is positioned exterior of the glovebox and the flange is secured to the first sidewall. The glovebox also includes a second module releasably secured to the second sidewall of the glovebox for covering the opening in the second sidewall, wherein the second module is selected from the group of a dunk tank, a shelf, a light unit, or other equipment. The opening in the first sidewall is larger than the opening in the second sidewall and the second modules have dimensions which are less than the dimensions of the opening in the first sidewall for inserting the second modules through the opening in the first sidewall into the interior of the glovebox for storage when the glovebox is not in use.
The containment system also includes a filter or filtration system having a filter unit for holding a plurality of gas filters; an outlet conduit extending between and releasably connected to the glovebox and the filter unit; an inlet conduit extending between and releasably connected to the glovebox and the filter unit; and a pump means connected to the filter unit for circulating gas from the glovebox, into the outlet conduit, through the filter unit, and into the inlet conduit. The filter unit includes a housing comprising a bottom surface, a first end wall, a second end wall, sidewalls extending therebetween, and a top surface which has a central opening formed therein. A first moveable plate means is positioned within the interior of the housing adjacent to the first end wall, wherein the first moveable plate means has a duct formed therethrough. A first adjustment means is connected to the first end wall and the first moveable plate means for moving the first moveable plate means relative to the first end wall. A first flexible conduit means is connected to and extends between a passage in the first end wall and a duct in the first moveable plate means for carrying gas from the outlet conduit of the glovebox, through the first end wall, and through the first moveable plate means. A second moveable plate means is positioned within the interior of the housing adjacent to the second end wall; wherein the second moveable plate means has a duct formed therethrough. A second adjustment means is connected to the second endwall and the second moveable plate means for moving the second moveable plate means relative to the second end wall. A second flexible conduit means is connected to and extends between a passage in the second end wall and the duct in the second moveable plate means for carrying gas from the second moveable plate means, through the second end wall, and into the inlet conduit for the glovebox. Filter units are positioned in the housing between the first and second moveable plate means, and the first and second adjustment means are utilized to move the first and second moveable plate means towards each other to clamp the filter elements therebetween. Bag means are releasably secured around the central opening of the housing for sealing the opening of the housing.
The containment system, which includes a modular glovebox, a filter unit, conduit means connecting the glovebox to the filter unit, air pressure detectors connected to the glovebox and the filter unit, pump means for circulating air through the containment system, and alarm means, provides a method of detecting leaks in the system, whereupon air pressures are measured in the glovebox and the filter unit and the difference in air pressures in the glovebox and the filter unit is determined. An alarm is activated if the difference in air pressures exceeds a predetermined value. Preferably, measurements of the air pressure and air flow in the filtration unit are taken at the filter elements. An alarm can also be activated where the change in measured air flow during a time period exceeds a predetermined value. When an alarm is activated or for servicing and storage, the various valve means connected to the glovebox, filter system, and conduits can be closed to isolate the components of the system.
The particular arrangement of the glovebox and the first and second modules provides a method for compact and organized storage of the components wherein the first module is first disconnected from the glovebox. Then the second modules are inserted through the first opening of the glovebox into the interior of the glovebox for storing the second modules therein. The first module then repositioned to a storage position where the body portion of the first module is inserted into the interior of the glovebox, and the flange of the first module is then secured to the glovebox.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a portable containment system that can be readily transported and deployed at remote locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a containment system of efficient design that includes a self-contained glovebox and a filter system with replaceable filter elements.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a modular containment system that can be efficiently adapted for different requirements.
These, together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the appended claims.